


All Is Fair In This Game

by Serpentkeeper



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentkeeper/pseuds/Serpentkeeper
Summary: What happens when Sunny tries to get himself out of a sticking position?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All Is Fair In This Game

"I've finally found you, Sunny."

"No…please, stay back."

"Come here."

"Uh uh.

"I said come here, now!

Sunny made a mad dash down the complicated corridors that is IGO HQ, with a manic chasing him. Of all people, why did it have be him? It's some kind of punishment. He's sure of it. The world was out to get him. Where the heck were the others? Anyone of them would be sufficient enough to relieve him of his tormentor.

At that moment Sunny spotted Coco, peeking around corners with a look of mild panic.

"Coco! Thank goodness I found you. I need your help. That brute is coming to get me. He just won't let up!"

"I wish I could help you, Sunny. I truly do. But my predictions foretold your imminent capture, so whether I intervene or not he'll still get you."

Sunny eyes widen in pure shock. "You…you mean…?"

Coco nodded then ducked into an empty room, leaving Sunny standing all by his lonesome.

Sprinting down the halls again he then collided with Toriko, both fell to the floor in a great deal of pain.

"Ow…Toriko! It's you! You're the only one who can get him off my back. Do something!" Sunny wails intensely.

"Sure does sound like you found yourself in a pickle, then. Hmm pickle… Now, I'm hungry. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Toriko yells while running to the kitchen.

This is not Sunny's day…

Just when he thought all hope was lost, he finds Rin looking a little lost herself. Maybe he can use her to slow down his menaces. Sunny hated having to put his little sister in any kind of danger, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey there, Rin. Whatcha doing?"

"Hi, Sunny. I'm looking for Toriko. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Yes, I have. If you follow this hall here you'll find him." Sunny then points her in the direction of where he's sure his assailant will come from.

"Thanks, Big Bro!"

Sunny watches Rin skipped happily towards her false destination all the while feeling a tad guilty for what he's done.

She'll live.

Taking his leave, he wasn't paying attention when he bumped into a wall down a narrow dead-end hallway. His senses just weren't working right today. Had to be because of all the running, making navigating the halls that much harder. Sweat does that to him sometimes. Gross.

Turning around he came face to face with the very person he hadn't thought to meet up with so soon.

Zebra.

Shirking in fright, Sunny backed himself up in an attempt to escape.

"You really thought you can hide from me, Sunny?" Zebra said with an evil grin. "I can hear you! Knew where you were gonna be before you did. And sending in your sister in as a decoy? That was low even for you, man. You got cocky."

Zebra advances. Sunny's back hit the wall. He had nowhere else to go. Zebra moving like those bad guys you see in horror movies. Almost stalkingly. Like he's hunting with a crazed look in his eyes.

"This will not hurt me more that it will you." Zebra lift a hand toward Sunny.

Oh no.

This is it.

Sunny shut his eyes out of fear, shaking. He knew this moment would come.

Then he felt it.

The hand on his shoulder told him it was over.

"Tag, you're it." Zebra grinned victoriously.

Sunny's legs gave out under him. Darn it! He didn't want to be it!

"Agh! No fair, Zebra! You only find me because of your stupid ears!"

"Shut up and start counting." Zebra runs off.

"When we're done playing I'm telling the Old Man on you!" Sunny could hear Zebra's laugh echo off the walls. He then turned around and began counting to 20, all the while many staff members, including Mansam and Ichiryuu looked on in amusement.

Sigh. Kids these days.


End file.
